


magic away

by Quillium



Series: timkon week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, TimKon Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: “But you’re just a human,” Kon says softly.“You could be, too,” Tim shrugs, “This whole thing—we’re all just human. But this is how I want to help others.”





	magic away

“Why be a wizard?” Kon asks over tea, watching as Tim painstakingly paints runes into the borders of his home, “There’s not a lot of glory in it. It takes years to study and a lifetime to master. Why bother?”

“Why do you choose to be a part of our group?” Tim finishes the last touches and sets his brush aside to accept a cup of tea. “You could have chosen anything else.”

“I was made like this,” Kon scowls, “I’m pure magic, Tim.”

“So? That doesn’t stop you from being a baker or a writer or anything else.”

“I have these abilities.”

“But you look human. You aren’t like Gar or even Kaldur. You could pass off as any other human on the streets.”

“But I can’t just—I can’t just ignore spirit attacks. I can’t just leave it to someone else and pretend I can’t do anything to help.”

“There,” Tim smiles into his cup, “That’s why.”

“But you’re just a human.”

“You could be, too,” Tim shrugs, “This whole thing—we’re all just human. But this is how I want to help others.”

“It’s dangerous, though.”

“Yeah.”

Kon sighs, “You’re weird.”

“I’m not the guy made of pure magic.”

“_Listen_—“

“Not listening.”

“You’re impossible.”

“I thought I was weird.”

“You’re awful, too.”

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

Tim laughs and refills his tea, “Listen, Kon. I love being a wizard—protecting others from magical creatures—it’s not something I’ll ever regret. And even if I did, being a wizard let me meet you, didn’t it?”

“That’s really sappy.”

“Mm hm,” Tim leans over and pecks Kon’s cheek, “I’m off to meet with Jay. You’ll be home all day, studying, right?”

“Yeah. Have fun with your brother.”

“Will do. Love you, bye—oh, don’t step on the paint!”

“I’m not an idiot.”

“Sure you aren’t.”

“I’m not!”

“Mm hm. Love you, bye!”

“Tim? _Tim, I am not_!”

__

“Go to sleep,” Kon grumbles, trying to gently nudge Tim from his spot hovering a bit above the roof.

“Later,” Tim mutters.

“_Now_, Tim.”

“I will. Soon.”

“Liar.”

“Well, you’re up, too, aren’t you? So really, you’re being a hypocrite right now, Kon. You should sleep, too.”

“I will. As soon as you do.”

Kon sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets, “_Tim_. You aren’t going to be able to figure anything out if you’re sleep deprived.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I know that your brain works way worse when it’s sleep deprived than after a full night’s rest.”

“I just—I just need time.”

“Then give yourself time. This case isn’t going to run away.”

“But neither is the culprit behind these murders,” Tim closes his eyes, “I just need—to see everything. I can figure it out, I know I can—“

“And the best way to do that is keep your brain in optimal shape.”

“_Kon_. I need—“

“To rest. I know the only reason you’re so stuck is because you’re beating yourself up over this, but it isn’t your fault, and it won’t be your fault if you can’t figure it out instantly.”

“If another murder happens—“

“_Tim_.”

“How can you not blame yourself?” Tim demands. He stands up and touches down to the rooftop again, “How am I supposed to just step aside while a murder could be happening _right now_? How am I supposed to rest knowing that the same thing can—and _will_—happen again if I don’t prevent it? How—“

“_Tim_.”

Tim inhales, shaky and loud in the quiet of the night, “Kon. Just give me more time—“

“You can have it. When you wake up tomorrow morning. I’ll call your family, alright? Two brains are better than one.”

“I should—I have to be able to figure this out.”

“And you will,” Kon wraps his fingers around Tim’s hands, “Just—get some sleep first, alright? Do it willingly. I don’t want to have to make you sleep.”

Tim runs his fingers over Kon’s knuckles in sharp, worried movements, and then sighs, “Alright. But we’ll get back to this case bright and early tomorrow morning, right?”

“Of course,” Kon kisses the back of Tim’s hand, “Bright and early.”

“Alright,” Tim nods, “Then I guess—I guess I can sleep right now.”

__

“It’s been a while since we’ve been in a fight like that,” Tim says, rolling his shoulders back and tucking his staff onto his back. “Gotta say, detective work always feels infinitely better than getting beat up.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kon grins, the corners of his mouth pulling up in a crooked smile, “I thought it was pretty fun. Nobody got hurt and my adrenaline’s running.”

“Of course you’d get excited, Mr. Pure Magic.”

“Of course,” Kon echoes, allowing the last of his enhancement to die down, skin bleeding from purple and blue and pink back to a more human appearance, “Admit it, though, I’m pretty hot when I’m using magic.”

“You’re full of it is what you are.”

“Full of it _and_ hot.”

Tim rolls his eyes and hops onto Kon’s back, “Alright, hot shot. Fly us home.”

“What am I, your pack mule?”

“Of course not. You’re my ride. Go forth, taxi.”

Kon laughs and flies up.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this fic even make sense? No, no it does not. Hope y'all enjoyed it somehow anyways.


End file.
